90scartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Incredible Hulk
The Incredible Hulk is an American animated television series starring the Marvel Comics character the Hulk. Two seasons of the series were produced and aired on the television network UPN from 1996 to 1997. Lou Ferrigno, who portrayed Universal's version of the Hulk on the 1970s live-action TV series, provided the Hulk's voice. The show often featured cameo appearances by characters from other Marvel cartoons of the period. In the second season, the show's format changed after UPN decided that Season 1 was too dark. The network ordered that She-Hulk be made a regular co-star. As a result, the series was officially renamed The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk. The series briefly aired on ABC Family following the release of the live-action Hulk movie in 2003, as well as a DVD release of the series. The show also aired on Toon Disney as part of its prime time block, Jetix. The show also became the last program to air on Toon Disney. The series also previously aired on Disney XD from 2009 to 2012. Plot A renowned scientist, Bruce Banner, develops radical breakthroughs, mainly for use in military - weaponry, through the use of gamma radiation. However when the powerful gamma bomb he creates is seconds away from being tested, something goes wrong. When a young teenager, Rick Jones, suddenly drives across the secure testing range on a dare, The imminent explosion is bound to wipe out everything in its radius. Bruce Banner along with General Ross sit in the specially shielded bomb shelter and await the results. It's then when Dr. Banner sees the reckless teenager drive across the field and is forced to sacrifice everything when he attempts to save him. Leaving the shelter, Banner is miraculously able to get to the boy in time and shove him into a ditch to save his life. Unfortunately, there is no time for Bruce to find cover and he is bombarded by gamma rays! What ordinarily would've killed any normal man, Dr. Banner instead undergoes a hideous mutation of unimaginable proportions. Now, mentally at the level of a primitive beast who can neither control his rage or unnatural super-strength. For this gruesome, immaculate green mass he appears to be, he is called the Hulk. Dr. Betty Ross, in addition to being Bruce's girlfriend, is also the daughter of the Hulk's mortal enemy, her father, General Ross. Betty is the only one who can comfort or even reason with the beast. She often gets into dangerous situations leaving the Hulk to save the day. She works day and night accompanied by Rick Jones, the guilt-ridden boy, as well as Bruce Banner himself, after he calms down and reverts back into his former self, on a cure from this cursed life as a monster. While the first season had a clear direction and a formulated, somewhat dark, story arc, the following season saw the series change it's title to "The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk", and the episodes became more focused on humour and cliched world domination plots. Characters Bruce Banner (voiced by Neal McDonough) The Hulk (voiced by Lou Ferrigno) Betty Ross (voiced by Genie Francis (season 1); Philece Sampler (season 2)) Grey Hulk (voiced by Michael Donovan) Rick Jones (voiced by Luke Perry) General "Thunderbolt" Ross (voiced by John Vernon) Major Glenn Talbot (voiced by Kevin Schon) Abomination (voiced by Kevin Schon (1996); Richard Moll (1996-1997)) Leader (voiced by Matt Frewer) Gargoyle (voiced by Mark Hamill) Ogress (voiced by Kathy Ireland) Agent Gabriel Jones (voiced by Thom Barry) Dr. Leonard Samson (voiced by Shadoe Stevens) Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (voiced by Lisa Zane (season 1); Cree Summer (season 2)) Episodes The Incredible Hulk has a total of 21 episodes spread over 2 seasons that were produced from September 1996 to November 1997. Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk